Las Vegas
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: Las Vegas bukanlah kota untuk anak sepolos Huang Zi Tao. KRISTAO AND KAISOO! BL! YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! rate T to the M (maybe)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Las Vegas

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T to the M

Pairing : Main Pair is KrisTao. All member is Cameo

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Judi, Sex, dan berbagai hiburan dewasa lainnya. Itulah Las Vegas. Dikota ini, anak polos macam ZiTao. KrisTao.

YAOI, FICTION, ALL MEMBER EXO. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

CERITA INI HANYA FIKSI.

**PROLOGUE**

Huang Zi Tao hanyalah sosok pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang sekarang duduk di kelas sebelas di sebuah SMA bernama _Greg Senior High School_. Pemuda manis kelahiran Qingdao ini bisa dikatakan bagai anak berumur 10 tahun dikurung dalam tubuh remaja pria yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

Meski begitu, prestasi Zi Tao taklah bisa dikatakan remeh. Ia peraih medali emas sebanyak 4 kali dalam sebuah pertandingan Wushu. Semasa SMA, dia mendapatkan 4 medali emas, 2 medali perak serta 1 emas ketika ia SMP, dan 2 perak ketika ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Ia juga bukanlah siswa bodoh. Ia selalu masuk ke peringkat 10 besar. Meskipun bukan 5 besar, tapi itu membuktikan ia bukanlah siswa yang bodoh. Ia dikenal cukup pintar, selalu ingin berteman, ramah dan sangat polos untuk remaja pria penerima banyak penghargaan beladiri.

Terlahir dalam keadaan ekonomi keluarga yang tak terlampau buruk. Semuanya berkecukupan meski tak bermewah-mewah. Setidaknya rumah tak terlalu besar dengan dua lantai ini mampu menampung ayah, ibu, dirinya dan seorang kakak perempuannya yang berumur 20 tahun.

Kakak perempuannya bernama Song Xian atau yang biasa disapa Victoria oleh sekitarnya, juga keluarga dan Tao. Victoria sendiri sekarang kuliah di jurusan Psikologis. Dia kakak Zi Tao yang sangat cantik dan anggun. Dia juga dikenal ramah dan sedikit polos. Beberapa kali ia menjadi model untuk majalah amatir. Hasilnya lumayan untuk mencukupi dirinya sendiri. Baginya pribadi, sepertinya lebih baik kalau kuliah ini, kebutuhannya bisa ia bayar sendiri.

Ayahnya hanya pekerja kantoran biasa yang cukup dikenal sebagai pekerja keras, tekun dan sangat penyabar. Ayahnya juga sangat dewasa, berpikiran luas, dan sangat ramah. Tak heran bosnya tak pernah mem-PHK pria itu. Dikarenakan kerjanya yang bagi atasannya sangat memuaskan. Namun, meski cukup memuaskan, ayahnya untuk sementara belum bisa naik pangkat. Yah setidaknya, gaji itu bisa membiayai sekolah Zi Tao, bisa sesekali membayar kuliah Victoria, bisa untuk mereka makan selama sebulan, dan bisa untuk memenuhi kebutuhan lain.

Sementara ibu Zi Tao adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa yang terkadang juga membantu perekonomian mereka dengan menjual hasil tanaman hiasnya. Di belakang rumah keluarga Huang, ada sebuah pekarangan cukup luas yang sangat asri. Tak hanya itu, pekarangan itu dipenuhi dengan tanaman hias yang begitu cantik. Dari mawar putih, hingga semerah darah.

Ya, keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia.

Seperti pagi ini. Pagi yang begitu sejuk dan menyenangkan. Siapapun pasti akan terpesona pada nyanyian para burung kecil. Zi Tao sedang sarapan bersama keluarganya.

"Song Xian, apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya ayah Zi Tao yang tersenyum lembut. Song Xian atau Victoria ini berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu…aku akan pikirkan nanti..paling aku hanya akan kuliah. Aku ada kelas nanti. Juga setelah pulang, aku ada kerja sambilan lagi…" pikir Victoria. Ibunya terkekeh.

"Baik, kau boleh kerja sambilan nanti, sekarang makan saja dulu. Peach, apa rencanamu hari ini nak?" tanya ibu mereka. ZiTao berpikir sejenak.

"Ung…aku kurang tahu..aku akan pikirkan itu nanti, bu." Jawab Zi Tao polos. Ibunya selalu gemas dengan anak kedua dari keluarga mereka ini. Polos, manis, dan sangat jujur.

"Baiklah, sekarang habiskan sarapan kalian, tidak mau terlambat, kan?" tanya ayahnya dengan senyum ramah seperti biasa. Victoria sudah selesai sarapan. Dengan telaten, Victoria membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada dibibir ZiTao dengan tissue. Adik lelakinya hanya tertawa kecil.

"_Jie-jie_, Tao bukan anak kecil lagi…" ucapnya dengan rengekkan khasnya yang sungguh menggemaskan. Victoria tertawa pelan.

"_You are still our baby_..~ ayo cepat, kau tidak mau terlambat kan, _Little_ Huang?" tanya Victoria. ZiTao hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

ZiTao bukanlah sosok yang sangat terkenal disekolahnya, tetapi dikenal sebagai anak yang mudah bergaul, namun sedikit penyendiri. ZiTao terlihat sedang duduk di kelas sambil mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Membosankan memang. Pelajaran Sejarah memang sedikit membuat ngantuk. Apalagi guru yang mengajar sangat menyebalkan. Dan itu cukup membuat 3 orang siswa sukses berlabuh di alam mimpi. Melanjutkan mimpi mereka yang terpotong tadi pagi.

ZiTao melamun. Matanya kosong dan menatap luar. Langitnya biru bersih dengan sedikit awan. Sayang, udaranya tak terlalu sejuk dan bersih. China memang sudah terkenal sebagai kota yang tingkat polusinya sangat tinggi.

Beberapa waktu lalu saja, beredar kabar dari majalah TIME bahwa China adalah salah satu dari kota paling berpolusi didunia. Ini disebabkan oleh kota Linfen yang menurut majalah TIME sangat berpolusi. Kota ini terletak di pusat industri sepanjang 12 mil dengan 50 juta ton batu bara yang ditambang setiap tahun di perbukitan Shanxi.

Dengan udara kota yang dipenuhi oleh pembakaran batu bara, jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi emisi gas buangan kendaraan, kau bisa bayangkan betapa sesaknya kota itu. Penggunaan maskerpun tidak cukup membantu bila kau berada disana.**(1)**

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut ZiTao. Syukurlah Qingdao tempatnya tinggal sekarang ini dalam kategori cukup bersih dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. Meski memang ZiTao akui, terkadang ada tangan tak bertanggung jawab yang membuang sampah secara sembarangan.

Apa susahnya kalian membuang sampah pada tempatnya? Sok merasa bersih dengan mengatai orang yang membuang sampah sembarangan itu kurang baik. Padahal, dia mengatai dirinya sendiri.

Memang betul kata orang, berkacalah lebih dahulu sebelum kau mengatai orang lain. Apa kau sudah benar?

Kenapa ZiTao menjadi kesal sendiri?

**KRIIIIIIIIING….!**

Bel berbunyi dan menandakan jam pelajaran pertama sudah berakhir. ZiTao merasa cukup lega karena rasa bosan sudah mulai terbang meninggalkan dirinya. ZiTao membereskan seluruh bukunya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam tasnya.

"ZiTao, ayo kita makan bersama..!" ajak temannya yang sangat mengenal dirinya, namanya adalah Henry Lau. ZiTao tersenyum.

"Tentu, aku sudah lapar Karena pelajaran tadi." ZiTao menyetujui ajakan temannya itu. Keduanya berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju kantin bersama.

.

.

.

Keduanya makan berdua di cafeteria sekolah mereka. Aroma-aroma masakan bercampur dengan aroma kebun yang sudah disirami menjadi sangat nyaman. entah sedang bergabung dengan sang harmoni cafeteria, cuaca saat itu cukup sejuk dan matahari tak menampakkan sinarnya secara berlebihan.

"ZiTao, apa kau tahu kalau Zhoumi-_ge_ akan mengajakku ke Beijing liburan minggu depan?" tanya Henry dengan wajahnya yang tersipu. Tao membelakkan matanya.

"Apa kau serius?!" tanya ZiTao dengan semangat. Henry hanya tersenyum. Henry Lau memang terkenal berpacaran dengan pangeran musik sekolah, Zhoumi.

Betapa beruntungnya Henry. Selain karena Zhoumi sangat pintar, dia juga sangat ramah dan baik hati. Ekonomi keluarganya juga sangat baik. Ayahnya adalah seorang musisi juga seorang CEO. Perusahaannya ada di Beijing. Sementara ibunya adalah seorang dokter anak.

Zhoumi terkenal bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik. Gitar, Biola, Piano, Flute dan Cello. Ia juga terkenal memiliki suara yang cukup bagus. Tak heran ia selalu menjadi perwakilan sekolah untuk lomba sejenis musik. Dan selalu pulang dengan membawa penghargaan bergengsi yang semakin mengharumkan Greg Senior High School. Memang dari kecil, keluarganya sudah mendidiknya untuk menjadi seorang pemusik. Karena itu, Zhoumi pandai memainkan alat music. Tidak semuanya, tapi apa yang ia bisa mainkan sekarang jarang dimiliki anak seumurannya.

Meski sebenarnya Henry juga bukan dari kalangan biasa. Ia juga terlahir di keluarga berkecukupan. Ayahnya adalah wakil Direktur disebuah perusahaan, sementara ibunya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa yang sangat suka ikut acara kebaktian sosial. Kakak laki-lakinya, adalah seorang model terkenal di Amerika. Berawal dari debut di Las Vegas.

"Um… ya…bagaimana denganmu? Minggu depan akan liburan, kan?" tanya Henry. ZiTao mengulum sumpitnya dan membiarkan ramen miliknya yang sudah habis setengah menjadi tidak disentuh sejenak olehnya.

Mungkin belum dijelaskan. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, sekolah mereka mengadakan Ujian Semester 1, dan itu artinya setelah Ujian semester 1, akan adanya liburan selama 2 minggu penuh. ZiTao sudah dikelas XII sekarang, dan itu artinya dia akan mengalami Ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi.**(2)**

"Aku belum memikirkannya.." jawab ZiTao. Henry mengernyit.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku belum memikirkannya, Henry. Nanti saja aku pikirkan.." jawabnya. Henry mulai menyeruput kembali ramen miliknya dan tersadar sesuatu.

"Aku dengar, kau punya sepupu berkebangsaan Korea yang tinggal di Las Vegas, kan?" tanya Henry semangat. ZiTao mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak kesana saja?" tanya Henry. ZiTao mulai menimbang-nimbang keputusan di otaknya.

"Henry, aku akan pikirkan. Bisa saja aku pergi, bisa saja tidak." Ujarnya agar Henry merasa puas dengan ucapannya. Pada kenyataannya, Henry tidak terlalu merasa puas. Henry mengangguk. "Lagi pula, sebentar lagi kita akan ada Ujian Kelulusan Sekolah, apa masih mau liburan? Aku ingin masuk ke Unitasiver tujuanku." ucap ZiTao cukup serius dan kembali menikmati ramen miliknya. Henry tersenyum sedikit.

"ZiTao, kau bisa istirahat dulu. Jangan terlalu paksakan dirimu belajar." Ucap Henry. Henry bukanlah pemegang juara satu seperti ZiTao, tapi sesekali dia masuk ke sepuluh besar layaknya ZiTao. Bedanya, ZiTao selalu masuk 10 besar, sementara Henry hanya beberapa kali.

Makanan keduanya telah habis. ZiTao meminum minumannya lalu memandang pria manis berpipi chubby dan mata sipit didepannya.

"Aku hanya ingin lulus dengan nilai yang baik.." ucapnya. Henry menghela nafas.

"Memangnya, kalau nilaimu bagus sekali, kau akan jadi kaya raya? Aku rasa tidak. Di dunia ini, kau hanya perlu keberuntungan dan sedikit kerja keras. Percuma kau sejenius Einstein kalau kau selalu tidak mujur." Ucap Henry yang sepertinya heboh sekali daritadi. ZiTao terkekeh mendengar penuturan sahabatnya ini.

"Kau ini, sudahlah. 5 menit lagi akan masuk kelas, itu artinya kita harus bergegas. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin ditegur oleh Guru Ling." ZiTao dan Henry terkekeh lalu berlari kecil untuk keluar dari cafeteria dan menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah, ZiTao sudah pulang ke rumahnya yang tenang. ZiTao duduk di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

Kamarnya bukanlah kamar mewah. Hanya sebuah kamar biasa berwarna cream, sebuah _single bed_ yang agak besar yang menempel di dekat dinding. Disampingnya, ada sebuah meja kecil dengan lampu dan sebuah bingkai foto keluarganya. Ada lemari pakaian dua pintu berwarna cokelat gelap, meja belajar berwarna cream, dan sebuah penghangat ruangan dan pendingin ruangan otomatis yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya.

ZiTao membaca sebuah novel dengan genre Fantasy. Cukup serius seolah ia tenggelam pada alur cerita itu.

Setelah agak lama, akhirnya buku yang cukup tebal dengan judul _The Sea of Trolls_ karya Nancy Farmer sudah selesai ia baca. Sebelumnya, ia menghabiskan buku karya Greg Iles dengan judul _Dead Sleep_. Sebuah novel yang agak seram. Tao harus membacanya siang hari agar ia tak merasa ketakutan.

Setelah selesai dengan buku itu, ZiTao melanjutkan pada buku selanjutnya, yaitu berjudul Mitsuko karya Kara Dalkey**(3)**.

Ia terhanyut pada kata-kata yang dirangkai oleh penulis tersebut. Ditambah lagi, petualangan imajinasi yang menyangkut pautkan _Tengu_**(4)** dan sejenisnya membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"ZiTao, ayo turun. Makan malam sudah siap..~!" panggil ibunya dari lantai bawah. ZiTao menoleh dan melirik jam yang ada dimejanya.

"Iya, aku turun sebentar lagi bu..!" jawab ZiTao. Setelah menandai batas yang ia baca, ZiTao bergegas turun untuk bergabung dengan keluarganya.

Semuanya sudah ada disana, bahkan Victoria sudah bergabung. Rambutnya masih agak basah. Sepertinya ia baru pulang dan baru saja selesai mandi.

Semuanya makan dengan suasana hangat yang nyaman dan semuanya begitu menyenangkan.

"Ayah, liburan minggu depan, kemana kita akan berlibur?" tanya Victoria. Ayahnya tersenyum.

"Kebetulan, ada yang ingin ayah sampaikan. Kalian tahu sepupu kalian Kyungsoo? Ia mendapat penghargaan musik pelajar disana, nah, keluarganya mengundang kita untuk menghabiskan liburan disana. Kita akan ke Las Vegas liburan nanti." ungkap ayahnya. Seluruh keluarganya terlihat bersemangat.

"UWAAAAHH…! Aku tidak sabar..!" ucap Victoria dengan semangat. Ibu ZiTao mulai terlihat senang.

"Kalau begitu, ibu harus menyiapkan oleh-oleh untuk keluarga disana." Ucap ibunya yang juga tak kalah semangat.

"Tapi…" semua menatap ZiTao. "Aku sudah kelas duabelas sekarang ini, liburan dua minggu itu bukankah bisa aku jadikan sebagai waktu belajar?" tanya ZiTao. Ayahnya tersenyum.

"ZiTao, saat liburan, maka saatnya kau istirahat. Kalau kau paksakan belajar terus, yang ada malah kau akan sakit. Kau tidak mau sakit, kan?" tanya ayahnya. ZiTao mengangguk. Sumpitnya diletakkan dibibirnya. Sebenarnya, hal itu membuat ibu ZiTao dan Victoria ingin sekali mencubiti pipinya. Ia begitu menggemaskan.

"Aku mengerti ayah..tapi, bukankah tiket kesana sangat mahal? Apa tidak memberatkan?" tanya ZiTao lagi. Victoria menatap ayahnya. Seolah ia setuju dengan pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Berhubung ayah mendapat hadiah dari bos karena pekerjaan ayah sudah selesai tepat waktu, ayah diberi hadiah tiket kesana, juga uang saku. Ayah sudah bilang kalau kita tinggal dirumah keluarga Kyungsoo, jadi kita bisa berbelanja dan benar-benar menikmati liburan disana." Jelas ayah ZiTao. Semuanya menjadi begitu bersemangat.

"Sepertinya, aku harus memperlancar bahasa Inggrisku.." Victoria berujar semangat. Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya mereka kesana. Selama ini, ia mengenal sosok Kyungsoo dan keluarganya lewat _Video Call_ yang sesekali dilakukan.

Makan malam saat itu menjadi begitu bersemangat. Semuanya hanyut dalam pembicaraan dan apa yang akan dilakukan disana.

"Tapi…" Victoria menatap keluarganya yang baru selesai makan. Mereka sedang menikmati kudapan yang disediakan ibunya.

"Hm?" tanya ibunya. Victoria menghela nafas.

"Bukankah kita semua pertama kali kesana? Las Vegas itu.. untuk ZiTao…" kakak perempuan ZiTao itu ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Ayahnya tersenyum.

"Karena itu kau harus jadi kakak yang baik untuk menuntun ZiTao." Ujar ayahnya. Semuanya mengangguk dan membiarkan malam itu menjadi penuh aura semangat.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Rai pernah dapet artikel ini. Dan Rai kayaknya setuju karena kondisi sungai di China udah makin parah dan sampah disana gak karuan. Dan penuturan majalah TIME ini pernah Rai baca, tapi lupa situsnya -_-

Bukannya biasanya begitu? Tolong koreksi kalau salah. ^^

Rai punya dan udah baca berulang kali novelnya. Novelnya bagus! :D kalau yang ingin belajar kata-kata, bisa loh baca novel itu. Agak rumit memang, yang susah paham atau cepat bosan, pasti belum apa-apa sudah bosan. Tapi kalau sudah diteruskan, seru kok!

Tengu itu manusia gagak dalam legenda Jepang ^^. Tapi pada dasarnya, Tengu di Jepang itu beda sama yang di China ^^

MIND TO REVIEW? ^^

Please no silent readers and no flame.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Las Vegas

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T to the M (Mungkin. Belum tentu Rai jadiin M)

Pairing : Main Pair is KrisTao. All member is Cameo

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Judi, Sex, dan berbagai hiburan dewasa lainnya. Itulah Las Vegas. Dikota ini, anak polos macam ZiTao. KrisTao.

YAOI, FICTION, ALL MEMBER EXO. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

CERITA INI HANYA FIKSI.

Cuaca sedikit dingin akibat hujan membasahi tanah Qingdao ini. ZiTao masih bergelung nikmat dibawah selimutnya yang hangat. Liburan sudah mulai besok, dan karena akan mempersiapkan kepergiannya besok bersama keluarganya, ZiTao memutuskan untuk tidak bersekolah dahulu sekarang ini.

Tak berapa lama, hujan kembali deras sekali turunnya. ZiTao mengeluarkan kepalanya dan menatap jendela. Mendung dan gelap sekali. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka 07:00 waktu setempat.

ZiTao mengehela nafas. Ibunya pasti sedang pergi bersama kakaknya Victoria untuk mengambil paspor keluarga mereka sekaligus mengecek jadwal penerbangan sekaligus membeli oleh-oleh untuk keluarga Kyungsoo di Las vegas. Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Kalau tidak salah, semalam ayahnya bilang kalau ayahnyalah yang akan mengantar mereka. Artinya, ZiTao sendirian.

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir ZiTao. ZiTao turun dari tempat tidurnya dan merapihkan tempat tidurnya. Setelah selesai, ZiTao memutuskan mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Tak berapa lama setelah mandi, ZiTao turun dengan T-shirt hitam lengan panjang dan celana training hitam. ZiTao turun dan menemukan pesan yang di tempel pada lemari pendingin.

**Peach, ada susu kedelai dan **_**pancake**_** di meja makan, ada juga roti goreng di kulkas, kau bisa goreng sedikit agar hangat. Ibu, ayah dan **_**jie-jie**_**mu sedang keluar sebentar, karena kelihatan kelelahan, ibu tidak membangunkanmu. Kami pulang agak siang karena harus berbelanja keperluan. Kalau masih lapar, ada bahan makanan segar di kulkas, kau bisa memasaknya. Salam hangat, keluargamu.**

ZiTao tersenyum dan menatap _pancake_ buatan ibunya dan susu kedelai. ZiTao mulai memakan pancake itu dan menikmatinya sendiri. Mungkin karena memang kondisi hujan deras membuatnya menjadi sangat lapar.

Dari jendela, hujan turun sangat deras. Meski tak ada suara petir ataupun guntur, namun tetap saja agak seram kalau sendirian.

ZiTao menyalakan ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menelfon Henry. Tak berapa lama, ponsel itu di angkat oleh sahabatnya.

"_ZiTao, kau kemana? Tidak sekolah?_" tanya Henry di seberang sana. ZiTao terkekeh.

"Iya, aku tidak sekolah..kau sendiri?"

"_Aku sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapanku untuk ke Beijing besok. Sekolah sudah bubar 10 menit yang lalu. Aku sekarang sedang bersama Mimi-ge_." Ucap Henry. ZiTao mengangguk paham.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku. Tapi ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang Henly~" ujar ZiTao.

**Pip! **

Ponsel itu memutuskan sambungan telefonnya. Helaan nafas keluar dari ZiTao. ZiTao menatap jam dinding. Ugh, masih sangat pagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia bosan sekali.

Kakinya membawanya menuju ruang keluarga dan menyalakan tv. Ugh, kalau bisa, dia ingin waktu berjalan lebih cepat agar besok mereka bisa melihat seperti apa Las Vegas.

.

.

.

Waktu berputar. Pagi ini begitu cerah dan matahari sangat menyenangkan. Semilir angin juga menerpa setiap tubuh yang keluar dari rumah mereka.

Di rumah kediaman Huang terlihat begitu bersemangat. Mereka sedang sarapan dipagi hari. Penerbangan pesawat yang mereka ambil adalah jam 07:00 pagi waktu setempat.

"Ayo semuanya, sudah selesai, kan?" tanya ayahnya semangat. Victoria mengangguk.

"Iya, aku sudah selesai. Taozi, kau sudah selesai?" tanya kakak perempuan ZiTao dengan ramah dan sangat perhatian. "Aduh, didekat bibirmu ada remah roti, tuh." Ucap Victoria dengan senyum riangnya dan membersihkan remah roti di sudut bibir ZiTao.

"Ugghh..~! _Jie_-_jie_, ZiTao sudah katakan kalau ZiTao bukan anak kecil lagi..~" adik Victoria ini merengek kali ini. Song Qian atau Victoria hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

"Dan sudah berapa kali _jie_-_jie_ bilang, kau tetaplah seorang _baby_ yang manis~" Victoria membuat _baby_ Huang ini hanya merenggut kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya mengembung. Ayahnya hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anaknya yang kekanakkan.

"Sudah sudah, jangan saling adu mulut. Song Qian, Taozi, sayang keluar saja duluan. Siap-siap. Taksinya akan sampai. Aku akan mengunci dulu pintu kamar dan yang lainnya." Ucap ibunya. Mereka mengangguk dan keluar.

Tak beberapa lama setelah menunggu, taksi yang menjemput mereka sudah sampai. Setelah memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam bagasi, taksi tersebut langsung membawa keluarga kecil itu menuju bandara.

.

.

Penerbangan dari China menuju Amerika cukup lama. Lama waktunya mencapai kurang lebih 30 jam**(1).**

Setelah memakan waktu yang sangat lama, tiba saatnya penumpang dari China turun menuju surganya nafsu dunia, Las Vegas.

Victoria terlihat menggenggam tangan adik lelakinya ini. ZiTao layaknya anak kecil yang menatap dunia baru yang ia lihat. Sambil menunggu ayah dan ibunya mengambil koper mereka, dan Victoria yang matanya awas dalam mencari Kyungsoo dan keluarganya, ZiTao mengaktifkan ponsel miliknya. Luar biasa, ada sekitar 5 _e-mail_ dari Henry dan 2 dari Kyungsoo. Dan dari 5 e-mail dari Henry, semuanya menanyai apakah ia sudah sampai atau belum. Dan segera saja ZiTao membalas _e-mail_ tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-ya..~!" pekik Victoria. ZiTao menoleh dan mendapati sosok lelaki mungil bermata bulat, dengan rambut hitam sehitam tinta, dan bibir penuh yang membuat senyumnya begitu manis. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo yang disapa Kyungsoo. Dia datang bersama keluarganya.

"Ah, Halo paman, bibi. Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo ramah dan terlihat sangat senang. Terlihat jelas dari pancaran bola mata Kyungsoo.

"Ah, cukup melelahkan." Jawab ibu ZiTao. Terlihat kedua ayah itu saling berpelukan melepas rindu.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu, _didi_? Kulihat kau semakin tua." Ucap ayah Kyungsoo yang bercanda. Ayah ZiTao terkekeh.

"Aku baik, kakak. Kau juga semakin tua." Jawabnya bercanda. Semuanya tertawa ringan.

"Nah, ayo kita ke rumah. Kami sudah pesankan taksi untuk kalian." Ajak ibu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, aku lupa sesuatu." Semuanya menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"_Welcome to Las Vegas_." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Las Vegas sungguh hebat! Semuanya berlalu lalang dijalanan kota penuh hiburan ini. Tapi memang ZiTao akui, kalau siang hari kurang terlihat keindahan kota ini. Las Vegas bersih sekali! Tidak terlihat sampah dijalanan. Orang-orang terlihat begitu sibuk berjalan. Restoran-restoran menyajikan menu makan siang, pusat perbelanjaan terlihat ramai, dan banyak sekali.

Ternyata Las Vegas tak seburuk yang digosipkan orang-orang. Dia dengar, kalau Las Vegas itu penuh dengan orang-orang buruk. Tapi yang ZiTao lihat, semuanya terlihat normal.

Andaikan anak ini tahu, kalau dia hanya melihat topeng, tak melihat wajah asli Las Vegas.

Ternyata, Las Vegas dijadikan beberapa spot.

Di pusat kota, kau temukan segalanya. Pusat perbelanjaan, restoran murahan hingga yang mahal hingga harga selangit, ada pula bioskop yang terkenal, dan apa itu? woah! Ada perahu bajak laut yang berada ditengah kolam kota yang terlihat indah.

Kota ini luar biasa. Eksotis, dan sangat keren!

Ditengah kota adalah hiburan dunia ini. Kalau kau melewati sebuah gedung _Money Changer_ yang ada disana, kau akan menemukan sebuah kawasan untuk semua perumahan di Las Vegas. Sekedar informasi, ada sekitar 4 pusat _money changer_ disini. Yang ada disana adalah yang terdekat dengan tempat perumahan di Las Vegas. ZiTao semakin kagum. Suasananya sungguh bersih dan benar-benar keren! Memang ZiTao akui, rata-rata pohon dan rumput yang ditata disetiap rumah ini tak terlihat asri.

Ditengah kota hanya dikhususkan untuk hiburan, sementara untuk sekolah, dan perumahan dibuat agak menjauh dari tengah kota.

Setelah perjalanan sekitar 25 menit, mereka turun disebuah rumah yang cukup besar berlantai 2. Tapi, meski berlantai 2, rumah itu sangat besar dan elegan. Bergaya ala rumah _Western_ dan berwarna putih susu bersih.

Keluarga itu turun dan sang sopir taksi menurunkan koper koper keluarga ZiTao. Tao turun dari taksi dan melihat sekitar. Tao refleks merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku dan terasa pegal.

Matanya menatap sekitar. Terlihat beberapa pemuda berlalu lalang menatapi keluarganya dan dirinya.

"_Hey, look at him. What a cute face..!_" ucap seorang pria tampan yang ZiTao tebak seumuran dirinya, tapi tingginya melebihi dirinya. Berambut _Golden Brown_, dan berwajah khas _Western_ dan sangat tampan. ZiTao tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit.

"_Hello_..~!" sapa ZiTao ramah. Pria berjumlah 3 orang itu tersenyum menatap ZiTao yang ramah.

"_Peach_, ayo masuk." Ajak Kyungsoo ramah dan membawa ZiTao masuk. Kyungsoo yang menganggap ZiTao adiknya harus menjauhkan ZiTao dari mata lapar Las Vegas.

.

.

Apa yang pertama kali kau pikirkan ketika mendengar Las Vegas di Amerika ini?

Hiburannya? Makanannya? Sebaiknya buka lagi pemikiran kalian itu!. Ini adalah Las Vegas, kawan. Kota dengan tempat hiburan nomor satu seluruh dunia. Kota ini berada di Negara penjunjung kebebasan, Amerika Serikat.

Las Vegas sendiri adalah kota terpadat di Negara bagian Nevada, Ibukota Clark County, dan kota resor yang sangat terkenal secara Internasional untuk industry perjudian, perbelanjaan, dan hiburan biasa hingga hiburan dewasa bersifat sex dan gairah manusia. Las Vegas dijuluki kota Ibukota Hiburan Dunia akibat kasinonya.

Selain itu, julukan kota penuh dosa melekat pada kota ini. Las Vegas adalah kota paling terang di seluruh dunia karena lampu perkotaan begitu terang, penuh dan tak akan mati.

Semuanya penuh dengan kesenangan duniawi. Tak hanya itu, paras cantik dan tampan akan banyak kau nikmati disini. Kau bisa berwisata Sex disini. Paras yang anggun dan di atas rata-rata adalah penghuni Las Vegas.

Semuanya menjadi begitu nyata dan penuh dengan haus kesenangan. Semuanya bebas. Tak jarang kau akan menemukan para wanita hanya berjalan-jalan dengan pakaian minim yang hingga mempertontonkan lekukan tubuh, bahkan dada mereka. Kau juga bisa melihat di setiap tempat gelap, akan ada pasangan yang sedang bermain untuk memanaskan pesta mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kesenangan duniawi, pernahkah kau mendengar kata-kata ini?

Dimana ada kesenangan, pasti ada nafsu, dan nafsu adalah milik Iblis dari Neraka.

Dan disinilah, semua itu akan bermula.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat membantu ZiTao membereskan pakaiannya. ZiTao akan sekamar dengan Kyungsoo. Kamar Kyungsoo lebih luas dari kamar ZiTao di Qingdao.

Kamar berwarna putih bersih itu dihiasi dengan perabotan berwarna abu-abu terang yang terlihat elegan.

Lantai itu dilapisi karpet beludru berwarna abu-abu terang. Meja belajar, lemari pakaian, hingga bedcover berwarna abu-abu yang bagi ZiTao membuat suasana kamar itu menjadi mewah.

"Anggap saja kamar sendiri, ZiTao." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. ZiTao mengangguk senang.

"Gege, kamarmu luas ya… kamarku di Qingdao tak seluas kamarmu…" ucap ZiTao memuji. Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos anak ini. Dia anak berumur 17 tahun atau 10 tahun? Manis sekali.

"Hahahaha, biasa saja ZiTao. Kau mandilah, aku akan mengajakmu makan siang diluar setelah ini." Ujar Kyungsoo dan itu semakin membuat ZiTao riang. Segera saja dia mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah beberapa lama, ZiTao sudah selesai mandi dan juga sudah selesai berpakaian. Kyungsoo juga sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian kasual yang bagi ZiTao membuat gegenya itu terlihat semakin manis.

ZiTao juga tak kalah terlihat manis. ZiTao menggunakan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam yang mencetak kakinya yang ramping dan panjang. Ditambah lagi, dia menggunakan T-shirt putih lengan panjang. Dia menggunakan sepatu putih dan inilah ZiTao.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kyungsoo. ZiTao mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Memang begitulah ZiTao. Dia akan menggandeng tangan siapapun agar ia tak tersesat. Dan Kyungsoo tak mempermasalahkannya. Karena baginya, ZiTao layaknya sosok adik yang manis.

.

.

.

Keduanya makan di restoran cepat saji yang terlihat agak sepi. Beberapa tamu tampak melihat ZiTao dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Ini tempat temanku bekerja. Dia akan mengantarkan ice cream pesananmu, Taozi." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman senangnya. Dan tak berapa lama, datanglah sosok pria mungil dengan mata kecil yang manis.

"_Here you go_, _Marine Ice Cream_." Ucap pria mungil itu dengan senyum manisnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Hahahaha, itu pesananmu, ZiTao."

"Kyungsoo-yah, inikah sepupumu itu?" tanya pria itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk riang. "Wow, _he is really cute_! Dan lagi, dia terlihat.._innocent_.." puji pria itu. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"ZiTao, kenalkan temanku. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun, ini sepupuku Huang Zi Tao. Kau bisa memanggilnya ZiTao atau Tao." Kyungsoo mengenalkan mereka berdua. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"_Nice to meet you_, Tao." ucap Baekhyun sambil menyalami tangan ZiTao. Tao tersenyum. Tao mengagumi tangan Baekhyun yang indah dan jemarinya yang lentik.

"Iya, Baekhyun-ge." Ucapnya.

"Ah, aku tak bisa berlama-lama, aku ada kerja lagi. Kyungsoo-ya, kau ingat tempat kerjaku satu lagi? malam ini, akan ada acara besar. Chanyeol juga bilang kalau dia sedang mendapatkan uang besar hasil kerjanya sebagai fotografer. Kau harus datang, dia ingin merayakannya. Suho hyung, Lay hyung, Xiumin hyung, semuanya pokoknya datang! Ajak juga ZiTao. Setidaknya mendapatkan pengalaman di Las Vegas itu bukan sebuah masalah, iya kan ZiTao?" tanya Baekhyun ramah. ZiTao mengangguk riang.

"Um! Kyungsoo-ge, aku boleh ikut ya~?" ZiTao memohon. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan.

"Baik-baik, kita pergi malam nanti, ZiTao." Kyungsoo meng-iyakan ucapan ZiTao. Keduanya terlihat senang.

"Baiklah, jam 8 malam, aku tunggu. Sampai jumpa Kyungsoo, Tao." Baekhyun pamit dan berlari menuju tempatnya semula.

"Kyungsoo-ge, dia bekerja di dua tempat?" tanya ZiTao keheranan. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ya, siang hari dia bekerja sebagai pelayan café ini, tapi kalau malam, dia berubah menjadi bartender yang sangat handal di sebuah Club Malam yang cukup terkenal, dan letaknya tak jauh dari sini. Letaknya agak sedikit ke pusat kota." Kyungsoo sedikit takut mengingat tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Pasalnya, ini CLUB MALAM! ZiTao anak polos masuk kesana?! Ya Tuhan. Kalau Kyungsoo, mungkin tidak terlalu kaget. Dia sudah dari umur 15 tahun hingga sekarang tinggal disini. Bagaimana dengan ZiTao?

Bagaimana ini? Apa dia harus membawa ZiTao? ZiTao terlihat berharap sekali.

Kyungsoo berpikir lagi, dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah keputusan untuk membawa saja ZiTao, dengan catatan jangan biarkan ZiTao jauh darinya, dan jangan sampai ia meneguk minuman mengandung alcohol. Semoga saja keputusannya tepat.

.

.

Malam hari di Las Vegas. Semuanya semakin bersemangat. Aura semangat pesta hingga pagi telah memeluk Las Vegas. Kyungsoo sedang mengendarai mobilnya dengan ZiTao disampingnya. ZiTao sebenarnya terlihat normal. Dengan celana Jeans hitam yang membungkus dan membentuk kaki panjang nan ramping miliknya, T-shirt putih dengan jaket hitam. Dia terlihat normal, namun sangat manis untuk ukuran para berjouis di Las Vegas. Kyungsoo juga biasa saja. Hanya dengan kemeja merah lengan panjang, dan celana jeans hitam.

Victoria memutuskan berbelanja menuju pusat perbelanjaan di Las Vegas bersama ibunya dan ibu Kyungsoo. Para ayah lebih memilih untuk berkeliling tempat kedai kopi yang terkenal, serta membeli oleh-oleh juga menatap Las Vegas. Dengan ancaman dari ibu ZiTao kalau berani berselingkuh, maka tangan ayah ZiTao habis dicubit dengan ibunya. Benar-benar sebuah keluarga yang unik~

Setelah perjalanan kira-kira 15 menit, keduanya sampai di sebuah club malam tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Kyungsoo menelan salivanya. Disampingnya, ZiTao ditatapi oleh tatapan lapar para pemuda dan kalangan berjouis dan dengan aroma parfum yang kuat, uang yang tebal, dan nafsu yang kuat. Seolah ZiTao layaknya Kitten yang bisa dinikmati oleh para kaum nafsu itu. namun ZiTao tidak sadar. Tatapan dan mata polosnya menatap pintu club malam itu.

Kyungsoo segera menarik tangan ZiTao untuk masuk. Ia sudah muak dengan tatapan lapar yang ditujukan olehnya dan ZiTao. Saat masuk, disana ada keamanan yang sedang berjaga.

"Oh, DO! _What's up dude_? _Hey_, _you bring someone_?" tanya pria yang menggunakan topi ala Nahkoda itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Hahahha..~! yeah." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. ZiTao tetap menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"_Okay okay, welcome to the party, dude_. ZiTao, _enjoy the party, baby_~" ucap pria itu dengan berbisik dengan nada mendesah di telinga ZiTao. Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba terkena sindrom ZiTao _complex_ langsung memukul pelan kepala temannya itu. "Ouch! _Relax dude_.~!"

"_He is innocent_, Ken! Aish! Ayo ZiTao." Kyungsoo menarik tubuh ZiTao. Sedangkan pria _blonde_ bertubuh atletis yang dipanggil Ken tadi hanya melongo.

"_Innocent_? Wow.." bisiknya.

Disana, untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidup ZiTao, ZiTao temukan seperti apa isi Club malam. Ruangan gelap dengan lampu yang berkelap kelip, laser cahaya yang membuat pencahayaan malam itu menjadi sangat bersemangat. Dentuman music yang memekakkan telinga, para manusia dengan parfum kuat yang menari dengan semangat, aroma rokok dan alcohol melebur menjadi satu dalam dentuman music, dan sang DJ dengan semangat memainkan music untuk para kaum penikmat kesenangan yang sedang berdansa di lantai dansa.

Wanita-wanita cantik dengan fisik indah berpakaian terbuka dan sangat stylist. Para pria mulai mengeluarkan apa yang mereka miliki untuk bergabung dalam pesta melupakan dunia sejenak ini.

Di beberapa tempat, ada para wanita nyaris telanjang yang sedang menari liar ditiang, bahkan ada wanita telanjang yang sedang mandi di dalam sebuah _bathtube_ penuh busa.

Disebuah meja bartender, ada 2 orang bartender yang melakukan aktraksi yang beberapa kali membuat para penikmat minuman itu terkagum-kagum.

ZiTao sedikit panik ketika melihat mereka yang asing dimata ZiTao menatapnya seolah ZiTao telanjang. Setelah sampai dimeja bartender, Baekhyun tersenyum ramah.

"Hey Kyungsoo, Hai ZiTao. Kenapa kesini? Langsung saja ke lantai atas, di tempat yang biasa. Semuanya sudah hadir. Aku sedang menyelesaikan 3 gelas minuman lagi." ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. ZiTao, ayo." Kyungsoo menarik dan melindungi ZiTao dari kerumunan orang-orang tersebut yang sedang menggila.

.

.

Semua berlalu dengan cukup cepat. Setelah perkenalan tadi, ZiTao dan teman-teman Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah tempat dunduk berbentul U yang cukup menampung mereka semua.

ZiTao akhirnya mendapat teman baru berbangsa Asia disini.

Ada Suho yang bekerja sebagai dokter Hewan, ada Lay yang bekerja sebagai guru Musik di sebuah SMA yang ada disini. ada pula Luhan yang bekerja sebagai guru Olahraga, Sehun yang seorang dokter, Chen yang seorang pengacara, Xiumin yang seorang Barista di café kopi pagi yang ada di Las Vegas dan Chanyeol kekasih Byun Baekhyun yang seorang Fotografer yang terkenal di Las Vegas.

Dan dengan jujurnya, Sehun mengatakan kalau dia menjadi dokter muda walau lebih muda daripada ZiTao. Dan dia juga mengatakan kalau mereka yang ada disini saling berpacaran. Hanya Kyungsoo dan Tao saja yang tak membawa pacar kesini.

Ketika sedang menikmati minuman-minuman beralkohol rendah (hanya ZiTao yang tak diberi alcohol), mereka dikejutkan dengan sekelompok pria yang datang dan duduk didekat mereka. Semuanya menahan nafas. Mata polos ZiTao menatap pria _blonde_ dengan tubuh paling tinggi dan dengan setelan jas pakaian mahal yang melekat pada tubuh bak modelnya.

"ZiTao..aku..aku sarankan kau jangan tatapi pria it-" terlambat! Ucapan Baekhyun berna-benar terlambat. Mata ZiTao yang menatapinya sejak lama kini malah bertatapan mata dengan pria _blonde_ itu.

Pria itu dan ZiTao saling bertatapan lama. Beberapa saat, pria itu bangkit dan mendekati ZiTao.

"Hey manis, siapa namamu?" benar-benar terlambat. Semuanya nyaris menahan nafas mereka melihat pria itu berdiri didekat mereka. Oh tidak..

"Ung? Namaku ZiTao..~!" jawab ZiTao dengan senyum manisnya. Awalnya dia heran kenapa dia bisa berbahasa Korea sepertinya, namun berlogat Mandarin. Pria itu mengambil tangan ZiTao dan mengecupnya hingga membuat apel manis itu bersemu merah layaknya apel merah yang manis dan menggugah siapapun untuk memakannya. Semua teman-temannya dan Kyungsoo menahan nafas kaget.

Yang benar saja! Dia-

"Namaku Kris, senang berkenalan denganmu, manis." Ucapnya.

Dia adalah Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Seorang bos Mafia terbesar diseluruh dunia, dan seorang _playboy_ yang sangat terkenal. Dan dilihat dari tingkahnya, dia tertarik dengan sosok polos Huang Zi Tao.

.

.

TBC

**1. **Rai dengar kira-kira segitu ._. beritahu kalau salah ^^

Well, mind to review without flame? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Las Vegas

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T to the M (Mungkin. Belum tentu Rai jadiin M)

Pairing : Main Pair is KrisTao. All member is Cameo

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, and Drama.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Judi, Sex, dan berbagai hiburan dewasa lainnya. Itulah Las Vegas. Dikota ini, anak polos macam ZiTao. KrisTao.

YAOI, FICTION, ALL MEMBER EXO. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

CERITA INI HANYA FIKSI.

"Namaku Kris, senang berkenalan denganmu, manis." Ucapnya.

Dia adalah Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Seorang bos Mafia terbesar diseluruh dunia, dan seorang _playboy_ yang sangat terkenal. Dan dilihat dari tingkahnya, dia tertarik dengan sosok polos Huang Zi Tao.

Kyungsoo menggeram marah. Otaknya berusaha mencari jalan agar si polos ZiTao bisa selamat dari terkaman singa lapar ini.

"Ung? Terima kasih Kris-_gege_…Aku tak seperti itu…" jawab ZiTao merendah namun tak bisa menangkap maksud rayuan sang Pria yang sangat terkenal, Kris.

"Benarkah? Kau tak melihat wajahmu semanis ini? Itu kejahatan namanya, _My_ _Dear_.." ucap Kris yang masih menggenggam tangan ZiTao dan menatap dalam mata itu. Kris seolah sedang menyelam kedalam dasar lautan gelap yang murni, misterius dan sebenarnya indah penuh seni yang tak terjamah.

"ZiTao, kita harus pulang. Ayah dan Ibumu sudah mengirimiku pesan, dan lagi ini sudah terlalu malam." Ujar Kyungsoo memperingatkan ZiTao atau mungkin sebenarnya memberi kode agar ZiTao pergi dari rayuan pria didepannya. Kris mengernyit.

"Wow Wow..ada apa ini? aku tahu kau berbohong, nak. Aku tak melihat kau mengecek ponselmu selama 15 detik disaat aku bertatapan dengan ZiTao." Ucap Kris tajam. Mata bulat Kyungsoo menajam seolah memperingatkan Kris. Inikah yang disebut dengan _Brother_ _Complex_?

"Kris-_gege_, sepertinya aku juga harus pulang..aku..aku tak begitu mengenal lingkungan seperti ini..lebih baik dirumah saja..hehehehe.." ZiTao berusaha melerai kedua orang dideoannya yang saling melempar tatapan maut

"Ah…Baiklah kalau begitu, kita bertemu lagi kapan-kapan, _Ma Cherry_…"

Apa yang terjadi sungguh membuat Kyungsoo semakin mendidih! Kris sang Mafia sekaligus _Playboy_ handal itu **MENGECUP** punggung tangan ZiTao. Membuat pipi apel itu bersemu manis.

"ARRRGHH….! Apa yang kau lakukan?! ZiTao, ayo pulang!" Kyungsoo segera menepis tangan Kris dan membawa ZiTao keluar. Aura hitam Kyungsoo yang sedang mengidap _Tao Complex_ kali ini sudah dipuncak, dan dari wajahnya yang masam (meski terlihat manis) membuat beberapa pengunjung batal menggoda mereka.

_SEMENTARA ITU.._

Terlihat sosok wanita cantik yang sedang menatap berbagai pakaian manis yang terpajang disebuah Butik ternama ini. Wanita cantik bernama Song Qian atau Victoria itu tengah berbelanja disebuah butik di daerah perbelanjaan di Las Vegas. Beberapa kali seorang karyawan di Butik itu menawari berbagai macam gaun yang dikiranya pasti pas dan indah ditubuh langsing Victoria.

Desain butik itu begitu unik dan tidak tua. Berbagai macam pakaian ber-merk pun dipajang disana. Untunglah gaji Victoria yang sudah ia tabung selama 8 bulan tidak memalukan untuk berbelanja di butik terkenal kelas Las Vegas ini.

Dengan iringan lagu-lagu genre POP atau sesekali hip hop dan R&B membuat suasana butik ini menyenangkan. Lagu yang sedang diputar sekarangpun adalah Lagu Avril Lavigne dengan judul _What The Hell_.

Kini, Victoria sedang mencoba sebuah _Little Black Dress_ yang terlihat manis sekali memeluk tubuhnya. Sesekali, Victoria mempertimbangkan untuk membeli _dress_ hitam ini. Harganya sangat mahal.

"_Wow..you are so gorgeous_…" puji sebuah suara pria. Victoria menoleh dan menemukan sosok pria tampan dengan wajah khas Asia dan di dukung tubuh ideal dan cukup kekar. Kulitnya langsat, hidungnya mancung dengan sinar dan bola mata ramah.

"Ah..? _Thank You_…" jawab Victoria malu-malu.

"_My name is Nickhun…what's your name?" _tanya pria tinggi itu menanyai Victoria. Victoria tersenyum.

"_My Chinese name is Song Qian. But, you can call me Victoria. Nice to meet you, Nickhun_." Jawab Victoria ramah. Pria bernama Nickhun itu.

"Ah…Chinese, eh?" tanya Nickhun. Victoria mengangguk. "Senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Victoria." Jawab Nickhun. Victoria kaget dengan bahasa Chinese yang dilontarkan Nickhun.

"Kau..Chinese?" tanya Victoria. Nickhun tersenyum.

"Bukan..aku bukan orang Chinese..aku hanya paham berbahasa Mandarin. Aslinya aku adalah orang Thailand." Jawab Nickhun dengan senyum ramahnya. Victoria mengangguk paham.

"Kau pemilik Butik ini?" tanya Victoria dengan nada kagum yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Nickhun mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku pergi dari Thailand ke Las Vegas 3 tahun lalu dan mendirikan Butik ini sendiri dengan usahaku. Kau suka _Dress_ Hitam itu? Itu Merk _Prada_." Jawabnya. Victoria kaget.

"Pantas Mahal sekali.."

"_Yeah_…_you Know_? Salah satu dari _The Most Expensive Fashion Brand_**(1)**. Tapi terlihat sangat sempurna ditubuhmu." Jawab Nickhun. Victoria kembali terdiam.

"Tapi…."

"Aku bisa berikan itu gratis untukmu." Ucap Nickhun. Victoria kaget dan menatap Nickhun.

"_Really_?! Awww! Terima kasih sekali kau mau-"

"Asal kau makan malam denganku saat ini." Ucap Nickhun. Victoria menatap bingung.

"Permisi?"

"Ya, kita makan malam. Aku sedang lapar dan tak memiliki teman untuk makan malamku. Kau pakai saja _Dress_ itu. Ah ya, rasanya sepatu _kets_ milikmu dan tas ranselmu itu tak akan menyempurnakannya. Coco..!" Nickhun memanggil seorang karyawannya.

"_Yes Sir_?"

"Ambilkan aku sepasang _High Heels _karya Nickholas Kirkwood. Gunakan saja bahasa Chinese denganku. Kau Chinese, kan? Oh ya, ambilkan aku juga tas berwarna _cream_ karya Betsey Johnson yang datang minggu lalu." wanita mungil bernama Coco tadi hanya tersenyum dan langsung mengambilkan apa yang disuruh dengan bosnya. Tak berapa lama, wanita bernama Coco itu mengambilkan sepasang _High Heels_ berwarna hitam metalik dengan aksen setrip pada bagian atas sepatu.

Victoria meneguk liurnya mendengar nama perancang sepasang _High Heels_ itu dan nama terkenal perancang tas tersebut. Ya Tuhan…

"Nah..coba kau pakai." Ucap Nickhun. Victoria mengangguk dan menggunakannya. Dia dibantu dengan Coco.

Tak berapa lama, Victoria sudah selesai dengan _style_nya ini. Victoria sangat senang dan sangat kagum pada dirinya di depan cermin kali ini. Dia menggunakan _Little Black Dress_ yang semakin mencerahkan kulitnya yang putih sedikit langsat. Rambut _blonde_nya yang lurus, dan _style_nya semakin diperindah dengan sepasang _High Heels_ berwarna hitam metalik dengan model setrip pada bagian atas sepatu dan tas feminim berwarna _cream_ ini. Sepertinya keluarganya bisa miskin seketika kalau membeli pakaian fashionnya malam ini.

Demi apapun, Victoria cinta keberuntungannya kali ini.

"_Look at you.. you are so gorgeous_…" puji Nickhun yang sekali lagi memuji kecantikan Victoria yang dibalut dengan kemewahan kali ini. Inilah _style_nya Las Vegas. Mahal, sombong, penuh nafsu.

"Ni..Nickhun…aku tak punya cukup uang untuk semua ini…" jawab Victoria jujur. Nickhun mengernyit.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membelinya? Aku menghadiahkannya untukmu. Kau terlihat sangat cantik sekali. Ayo, aku tahu restoran terkenal yang enak sekali di Las Vegas." Ajak Nickhun. Victoria mengangguk dan ikut berjalan disamping Nickhun.

AKU MENCINTAIMU DEWI FORTUNA…~!

Itulah isi pikiran Victoria saat ini. Kalau sekilas, bukankah ini seperti kencan?

**.**

**.**

Terlihat Kyungsoo dan ZiTao yang sedang berjalan dijalanan Las Vegas. Wajah ZiTao sedikit merona melihat banyak gadis-gadis belia seumurannya atau wanita yang lebih tua darinya berpakaian _sexy_.

Dari hanya menggunakan rok mini dan pakaian yang memperlihatkan perut mereka, hingga nyaris memperlihatkan dada mereka.

Berulang kali ZiTao berusaha menutup matanya. Ia takut melihat mereka. Ini tak seperti di Qingdao..dia sangat gugup. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kegugupan ZiTao dan mengehela nafas. Dia lupa ZiTao terlalu polos untuk melihat dosa di dunia ini.

"ZiTao, ayo kita mencari makanan disana." Ajak Kyungsoo dengan senyum lembut pada sosok namja kelahiran Qingdao yang ia anggap adik sendiri ini. ZiTao mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Mungkin ada yang heran pada Kyungsoo.

Huang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah kakak sepupu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dipanggil D.O karena mata bulatnya yang beberapa pria di Las Vegas yang menjadi temannya menganggapnya menawan. Sayangnya Kyungsoo bukan gay. Belum, mungkin.

BUK..! tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menabrak sesosok pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"_Sorry_…" ucap Kyungsoo pada sosok yang ia tabrak. Pemuda didepannya memandangannya takjub.

"_It's okay, honey_.." ucapnya dengan tatapan mesum. Kyungsoo memberikan _deathglare_nya dan akhirnya meninggalkan pria itu.

ZiTao sedikit tidak suka pemuda tadi yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. ZiTao akui, dia cukup tampan. Maksudnya, meski tampan, dia memanggil kakak sepupunya ini dengan panggilan se-mesra itu. harusnya jawabannya bukan itu.

Dengan tubuh yang sepertinya kekar namun tak berlebihan. Kulitnya Tan, bibirnya tebal sedikit _sexy_, mancung tak berlebihan, dan matanya yang tajam. Dia memiliki rahang yang sepertinya bagi banyak perempuan _sexy_.

Fashion miliknya juga sangat keren, menurut ZiTao.

Dengan celana jeans hitam yang membentuk kakinya, dan dengan hiasan rantai pada celananya yang membuatnya terlihat baddas. _T-shirt_ hitam bergambar tengkorak dengan mahkota emas dibalut dengan jaket hitam kulit yang terlihat mahal. Anting hitam di sebelah kiri membuat penampilannya sangat menggiurkan. Ditambah lagi wajah tenang dan smirk _sexy_ yang ia lontarkan pada siapapun. Tak jarang pemuda itu terlihat digoda beberapa wanita _sexy_.

Kenapa ZiTao jadi mengurusi pria itu?

"Ah, ayo kita makan ramen disana, ZiTao." Ajak Kyungsoo yang mengajak ZiTao mencoba ramen di Las Vegas.

**.**

**.**

Setelah memesan, keduanya tinggal menunggu untuk pesanan mereka agar mereka bisa menikmati makan malam. Suasana semakin penuh dengar gemerlap cahaya. Jujur saja, semenjak menginjakkan kakinya di Las Vegas, ZiTao sedikit kaget melihat banyak juga orang-orang berwajah Chinese yang ia temui disini.

"_Gege_, kenapa disini banyak orang Chinese?" tanya ZiTao. Pesanan keduanya akan segera sampai.

"Setahuku, orang-orang Asia memang sangat suka menjelajahi Amerika, termasuk Las Vegas." Ucap Kyungsoo. Pesanan mereka akhirnya sampai. Keduanya mulai menikmati ramen yang sudah terjadi di depan mereka.

ZiTao sedikit mengernyit merasakan ramen yang ia rasakan ini. Kyungsoo menatap ZiTao.

"Ada apa?"

"Rasanya agak berbeda dengan di tempatku..rasanya agak sedikit manis yang disini.." ujar ZiTao yang menimbang-nimbang isi pemikirannya. Dia mengeluarkan isi pendapatnya pada makanan yang tersadi di depannya ini. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Jujur saja, dia belum pernah merasakan ramen yang ada di China, mungkin sedikit lebih gurih dan pedas? Siapa yang tahu, kan?

"Ya..mungkin. Soalnya restoran Ramen disini mendatangkan koki dari China, dan dibantu dengan koki asli sini. Mungkin agar rasanya sedikit bersahabat dengan lidah orang sini, iya kan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menjelaskan pemikirannya. ZiTao tak ambil pusing dan terus melanjutkan makanannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya.." ZiTao mulai membuka suara. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa'. ZiTao sedikit ragu. "Kenapa disini banyak sekali orang-orang berpakaian…ung..bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya..?" Kyungsoo tersenyum pelan melihat kepolosan remaja didepannya ini.

"_Well_…begini, ZiTao. Ini Amerika yang menjunjung tinggi kebebasan..kebebasan, yang mencakup agama, percintaan, uang, hingga pakaian. Las vegas terkenal dengan Casinonya. Itulah mengapa, untuk anak sepolos dirimu, Las Vegas bukanlah tempat terbaik untukmu. Dan itu juga salah satu alasan kau melihat para gadis berpakaian sesuka mereka." Jelas Kyungsoo. ZiTao mulai mengerti.

"Apa mereka tak malu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa sedikit oleh kepolosan anak ini.

"Hahahha…mereka tak mungkin malu lagi, Peach. Mereka kan melakukannya karena jalan pikiran mereka, iya kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Keduanya sudah menghabiskan ramen mereka. ZiTao masih penasaran.

"Tapi, mereka kan perempuan. Udara malam sangat dingin, kan?" tanya ZiTao. Sebenarnya, berapa umurmu, ZiTao?

"Kalau itu, itu terserah mereka. Sudahlah, ayo pulang." Kyungsoo sepertinya nyaris ingin tertawa menatap mata polos anak itu yang belum terjamah.

Mungkin karena alasan ZiTao masih polos, membuat Kyungsoo menjadi _brother_ _complex_ secara tiba-tiba. Siapa yang tak akan menjadi seperti Kyungsoo kalau kau memiliki adik sepolos itu dan diperlihatkan dengan ribuan mata lapar?

Sepertinya kalian akan takut sendiri membayangkannya, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah rumah besar bergaya modern dengan dominasi berwarna putih, hitam dan abu-abu itu terlihat tenang.

Dihalaman rumah itu, beberapa ekor burung merak yang dilepaskan bebas sedang tertidur. Memperlihatkan betapa sombongnya pemilik rumah itu sesombong burung merak yang penuh keindahan dan keangkuhan ini.

Beberapa penjaga terlihat berjaga-jaga disekeliling rumah itu. Anjing penjaga juga terlihat awas dalam mengawasi rumah majikannya. Penjaga rumah ini memiliki jenis anjing yang paling ganas diseluruh dunia. Ada anjing jenis Doberman Pinsher, Rottweilers dan American Pitbull.

Jika kalian melihat secara seksama, para penjaga itu begitu terlihat aneh. Begitupula pada anjing penjaga mereka. Mata mereka semua bermata merah darah. Para penjaga itu memiliki mata merah darah dan wajah sepucat mayat. Gigi anjing tersebut juga lebih tajam dibandingkan pada umumnya.

"GRRHHH….!" Salah satu anjing itu mulai menggeram. Para penjaga itu menatap kedepan dan menemukan ada tamu yang bertamu sendirian di malam gelap Las vegas.

Salah satu penjaga itu mendekati pagar rumah itu bersama anjing jenis American Pitbull.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin menemui bosmu. Jangan membantahku karena aku bisa membunuh kalian semua. Kau tahu kalau aku sama seperti kalian." Penjaga itu berdecak kesal.

"Tunggulah sebentar…" ucapnya.

Sementara itu, di dalam rumah itu, sang pemilik rumah sedang menatapi gemerlap Las Vegas. Segelas _wine_ kualitas terbaik terlihat ia sesapi beberapa kali.

Matanya terpejam mengingat kenangannya yang selalu tersimpan didalam ingatannya dengan rapi. Matanya terbuka dan menampakkan iris berwarna merah darah. Berbeda dengan matanya yang tadi berwarna hitam.

"Aku tahu..ini bisa jadi kesempatanku..aku tahu dia bisa melakukannya..aku harus menemukannya…" bisiknya.

"Tuan.." panggil sebuah suara. Pria bermata merah darah itu menatap bawahannya yang matanya semuanya berwarna hitam tanpa putih.

"Aku sudah tahu, suruh saja dia masuk." Ucap pria itu.

"Tanpa kau inginkanpun, aku sudah ada disini, kawan." Ucap sebuah suara. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok pemuda berkulit tan dengan mata ungu yang duduk angkuh disalah satu sofa miliknya. Pria bermata merah itu tertawa meremehkan dan memberi kode agar bawahannya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya pria bermata merah itu. Pria bermata ungu didepannya ini tertawa terkekeh.

"Ayolah Kris, aku sama sepertimu, kenapa kau masih ingin menanyaiku?" tanya pria bermata ungu itu. pria yang dipanggil Kris itu berdecak sebal.

"Aku sudah tahu..kau ingin mengajakku bekerja sama?" tanya Kris heran.

"Ya..kita berdua iblis, aku rasa tak ada salahnya bila sesama iblis seperti kita ini bekerja sama." Ucapnya.

Kalian sudah paham siapakah mereka?

Ya, Kris yang terkenal sebagai Mafia nomor satu di dunia ini adalah seorang iblis. Dan pria bernama Kai yang ada didepannya ini, sama sepertinya.

Mereka berdua, adalah iblis.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**(1).** Rai pernah lihat artikel ini di Internet. Ngiler liat barangnya XD. oh ya, nama perancang yang Rai sebutin itu adalah salah satu dari para perancang terkenal di Amerika ^^ untuk kelanjutan infonya, silahkan search aja di Google ^^

Banzaaaii~! Sudah chapter 3, ternyata :D

Rai sudah temukan seperti apa konsep cerita ini. Endingnya juga nanti sudah ditentukan seperti apa :3

Tinggal terus mengetik dan tunggu saja :3

Maaf agak sedikit terlambat. Tugas saya banyak sekali u.u sudah merasakan kayak apa tugas anak kuliahan ._. padahal saya masih SMA. Gurunya sih yang dosen disalah satu universitas disini -_-

Maaf ngebacot ._.v

Well, mind to review? ^^

You can give your opinion, but please with nice words ^^

Raichi~


End file.
